


Black-Out

by Rose Emily (toomuchplor)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Amnesia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-31
Updated: 2004-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor/pseuds/Rose%20Emily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunken amnesia porn. For Kilronan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black-Out

Lex was almost certain that he'd never been this hung over and this insanely happy at the same time. Even though he was pretty sure that his first move, upon opening his eyes, was going to be to lunge for the toilet, Lex couldn't help but grin at the heat and weight pressing into his side.

Clark. Clark was in bed with him. Clark, who, last night, had come over dripping wet from rain -- and Clark always looked impossibly more beautiful when he was wet -- and had proceeded to clutch Lex to him and confess all his deepest, darkest secrets.

"I'm an alien," he'd said, roughly pulling Lex into his arms.

"I know," Lex had answered, startled.

Then Clark had kissed him, all fresh rain and searingly warm alien. When he pulled away again, he'd whispered, "I'm gay."

Lex had smiled against Clark's lips and whispered back. "There _is_ a God."

And Clark had laughed, deep and delicious and low, then he'd untucked Lex's shirt and proceeded to convince Lex that Clark was, in fact, his newly discovered god. Sometime between Clark losing his pants and Lex coming so hard that he'd blacked out for a full minute, Clark had said, "I love you."

And Lex had laughed giddily with the joy of it.

"Mmmph," said Clark now, into the side of Lex's neck.

"Shh," Lex answered faintly, feeling his stomach protest.

Then the mattress jolted violently and Lex's world proceeded to seesaw erratically. "Oh, fuck, Clark, lie down," he groaned, clamping a hand over his eyes and running the palm over his face.

"What -- what did you call me?" demanded Clark, from the other end of the bed by the sounds of it.

Lex wasn't sure, but he thought this wasn't exactly a typical morning after conversation. He'd had limited experience in that field, usually preferring to be rid of overnight visitors before dawn, but what little knowledge he had was being seriously diminished by the roiling of his stomach. "I called you Clark," Lex replied softly, wondering if it was time to make a break for the bathroom. "Which is your name."

Clark was breathing kind of quickly over on his end of the bed. "It is?"

Lex's brain slowly confirmed that this was definitely a strange question and he reluctantly opened his eyes. Clark was crouched, naked, on the far corner of the bed, watching Lex with wild eyes and busily gathering sheets up to cover his groin.

"Clark, what are you doing?" Lex asked. "If this is some sort of role playing thing, I'd appreciate it if you waited until I manage to differentiate my ass from a hole in the wall."

Clark didn't react, except to back up a little further, so he was barely on the bed at all.

"You're going to fall," Lex observed. "And that's going to jolt the bed, and _that's_ going to make me throw up."

"Who are you?" Clark asked, sounding genuinely terrified. "And why are we naked?"

Lex managed a slow sit-up. "Because, Clark, we fucked like bunnies last night. And if you want to ever do it again, you'd better drop the amnesia act."

"We ... you and _me_? Like ... bunnies?" Clark stammered, going pale and backing up a bit further. "But ... I'm _gay_?" he squeaked.

Lex squinted at Clark, and added, "You're also floating two feet off the ground."

Clark hit the ground two seconds later, having first done a killer impression of Wile E. Coyote. His voice rose up from the floor, sounding impossibly weak. "I can float?"

"Not very well, apparently," Lex observed. Either Clark was a much better actor than Lex had ever suspected, or this wasn't an act. "But then, you're only a young alien. You might get better with practice."

Clark's tousled head popped up over the edge of the mattress. "I'm a gay _alien_?"

"Well, on your home planet, maybe being gay is standard issue," Lex hypothesized, wondering if being inhumanly cute was another alien power. Only Clark could be that adorable when sporting bedhead of those proportions.

Lex carefully considered the events of the previous night, trying to remember if Clark had sustained any head trauma. Lex _had_ slammed him into the headboard pretty hard at one point, but Clark's head had been the winner in that particular battle of the elements. Lex's stainless steel headboard was now sporting a Clark-head-shaped dent. Besides, it seemed unlikely that a violent fucking would do more damage than being hit by a car at sixty miles an hour had done. Lex had a pretty high opinion of his sexual prowess, but he wasn't so deluded as to compare his hips to a Porsche.

Clark was pulling a blanket off the bed and fashioning some sort of toga.

All right, so, it wasn't the head trauma. But then, Clark was an alien, so it was possible that he'd had a bizarre alien reaction to some new stimulus. And Lex knew that Clark had told others about his alien origins before, so that left two new experiences on the previous night's roster.

"Um ... sir?"

It took Lex a moment to realize that Clark was addressing him. "My name's Lex," he said testily, wanting to maintain some dignity in case Clark was playing some elaborate joke.

"Okay, Lex?"

"Yes, Clark?"

"Are you an alien too?"

Lex flopped his head back on his pillow and immediately regretted the action when his stomach lurched. "If you get me a cup of coffee from the kitchen downstairs, I will be more able to answer this line of questioning," he asked, more to get rid of Clark momentarily than from any desire to ingest food or drink.

Clark nodded, shuffling out in his toga. He paused in the doorway, looking back at Lex sprawled naked on the bed. "Are we ... in love?"

Lex couldn't stop the big stupid grin from rising on his face. "Yes. Yeah, we are."

Clark smiled blindingly. "Good. I'd hate to think I'm a _slutty_ gay alien." And then he was gone.

New stimulus number one was the fucking. Clark had been a virgin up until last night, at least to being fucked. Maybe instead of a prostate, Clark had some sort of memory center in his ass that had been numbed by Lex's and jesusfuck, he was not thinking about this.

Which led to new stimulus number two. Clark, when presented with a bottle of fine scotch, had grinned at Lex and admitted shyly that he'd never been drunk, that he didn't even know if alcohol would affect him. Lex had proposed that they not waste another moment in speculation, moving straight to the empirical tests, i.e. pouring alcohol down Clark's beautifully sculpted throat. They had quickly ascertained that kryptonians could get just as pissed as humans, Lex having represented the control group.

Had Clark acted strangely at all, while drunk? Well, he'd certainly lost his inhibitions, but that was fairly standard drunken behaviour. He'd also laughed a lot, made frequent trips to the bathroom, and been exaggeratedly graceful when executing basic actions such as lying down or raising one arm. Thus far, all normal indicators. Wait, there had been the moment when he'd come in Lex's mouth and simultaneously set fire to the carpet. But then, that was normal Clark behaviour, or so Lex had been assured.

Try though he might, Lex couldn't remember Clark seeming forgetful or absent during the evening's festivities. Maybe the drunken amnesia only happened once Clark had passed out, sated and intoxicated.

"I didn't know what you liked in it, so I brought a tray," Clark announced from the doorway. His toga was slipping a little, baring one dark pink nipple. "Are you ... okay?" he asked, eyeing Lex, who was in much the same position he'd been in since he woke.

"Peachy. Just black, please." Struggling upright, Lex propped himself up against the dented headboard and held out a hand for the steaming mug. "Anything come back to you while you were down there?" he asked sardonically, watching as Clark tentatively sat down on the bed, holding his own cup of coffee (extra sugar, extra cream ... either Clark remembered his own coffee preferences or that sort of thing was instinctive).

Clark shook his head woefully. "This is so weird. I don't know what happened, how I got here ... but having something to do helped take my mind off it, you know?"

Lex took a sip of his coffee and sighed with relief as his stomach accepted the offering.

"Um, should you be drinking coffee like that?" Clark asked, voice hesitant.

Lex opened one eye. "Like what?"

"You know ... um. Unprotected."

Lex glanced down at his lap. "I know you're an alien, but surely you're not suggesting I should wear a condom to drink coffee?"

Clark flushed. "No, I mean, naked. I mean, what if you spilled?" He set his mug down on the floor and pulled a sheet up towards Lex. "Here," he said, smoothing the sheet over Lex's legs. His hand brushed Lex's cock in passing, and Lex's cock returned the favour, brushing against Clark's fingers as it hardened. "Oh. Um. Sorry."

Lex smiled, thrusting up against Clark's hand. "Don't be sorry," Lex urged, setting his own cup on the nighttable. "Besides, it'll take your mind off of this, right?"

Clark seemed to consider this, embarrassment warring with logic. "Well, we _are_ in love, right?" he said finally, tugging the sheet back down.

Lex decided that he'd be efficient with this time. He would use Clark's distraction as a chance to ponder the situation more thoroughly, to decide whether it was a better course of action to let Clark's metabolism handle the remaining alcohol in his system as it could or if he should try sit com logic and get Clark drunk again, in the hopes that repeating the offense would reverse the condition. Lex was about to make a pros and cons list when Clark's large hand closed around his cock. "Shit, you're so warm," Lex shuddered, thrusting up into Clark's fist.

"Do I have a fever?" Clark asked worriedly.

"No, I'm just ... don't stop," Lex panted, deciding that now wasn't the best time to explain to Clark that Lex wasn't used to Clark's heat yet. Clark obediently began to stroke Lex's cock, his big fingers gently running along Lex's length.

If Clark were here, he'd probably tell Lex it was wrong to have sex with an amnesiac horny farmboy, even one who was in love with Lex. Luckily, Clark had been replaced by the amnesiac horny farmboy, who was now licking his palm obscenely and then going about his task with earnest dedication.

"Fuck, you're amazing," Lex groaned, reaching down to pet Clark's curly hair.

Clark smiled sweetly, then dipped his head and made a quick circuit of Lex's balls with his tongue.

Okay. So. Pros of leaving Clark to sober up --

"Oh, yeah, right there," Lex gasped.

Pro One -- sobering up Clark was sucking his balls.

Clark's other hand was slowly stroking up the inside of Lex's right thigh.

Pro Two -- sobering up Clark was giving him a hell of a handjob.

Clark's index finger nudged under Lex's balls and began to press.

Pro Three -- sobering up Clark seemed to know what he was doing down there.

"Suck me," Lex ordered breathlessly. Clark rose up on his elbows and obediently bowed his head again, this time licking along the tip of Lex's cock.

Con One --

Clark wrapped his lips around the head, slowly and delicately enveloping Lex in his hot mouth.

Con One --

"Yeah, deeper," Lex said hoarsely.

Con One --

Clark's errant index finger slipped a bit farther back, circling Lex's hole.

Okay, it was possible there were no cons in this situation.

Lex gripped Clark's hair and gently urged Clark farther down, watching with fascination as Clark took him in, pulled him deeper, made little thrusts with his tongue. Then Clark moved his head back up and slowly began to fuck Lex with his mouth.

Nope, no cons here.

Then, when Lex was about two breaths away from coming, Clark pulled off and sat back.

Possible con.

"What the f--" Lex began, but Clark silenced him with a deep kiss. When Lex emerged from his Clark-tongue-induced daze, he realized that Clark had grabbed the tube of lube from the night table and was about to ... Yes. Shit, yes.

Clark tugged Lex down the bed, spreading his thighs wide and hooking Lex's heels over his shoulders. Lex took the opportunity to kick off the toga which was loosely knotted on one side. "Can I?" Clark asked simply, shrugging the blanket down and then pulling it off. He extended the tube in one hand, indicating what he was asking.

"Please, god," Lex answered sincerely, watching as Clark slicked up his fingers and reached out for Lex. Minutes later, as Clark was pressing into him, his large body straining with lust and fighting for control, Lex decided that sobering up Clark was the best Clark yet.

Clark was unspeakably gentle, particularly considering that this was his first time (not that _Clark_ knew that, Lex supposed). He moved inside Lex only by tiny increments, murmuring encouragements and kissing Lex's forehead, his cheek, his eyelid, his earlobe.

"Fuck me, Clark," Lex pleaded at last, unable to wait any longer. Clark obeyed, drawing back and then forcefully reclaiming Lex's body, over and over, deeper and longer, until Lex's hands were scrabbling for purchase, on the sheets, on Clark's perfect back, on Clark's flexing arms, cupped around Clark's moving ass.

"Is this okay?" Clark asked at some point. Lex's only reply was to press his heels into the small of Clark's back, urging him on. Then Clark shifted angles a little and he was sparking against Lex's prostate and the world was turning alarming shades of purple and black and then Lex was coming, cock untouched, spilling into the space between his belly and Clark's. Lex opened his eyes just in time to see Clark on the verge of orgasm.

"Shut your eyes," Lex ordered hastily, and thank god, Clark trusted him. As Clark came, he squeezed his eyes shut. Lex felt the heat surge from Clark's face, but there was no sudden burst of flame, only hot shudders as Clark pulsed on top of him, then finally collapsed.

Lex had found a remarkably effective cure for a hangover. He wondered if it could be marketed by LuthorCorp. They could call it 'morning fuck in a bottle'. Except, for a drug name, it needed to have an 'effrin' or 'erex' on the end. 'Morninfuckereffrin' maybe.

"Lex?" Clark spoke quietly, his breath coming in small bursts against Lex's skin.

"Yeah, Clark?" Lex answered somewhat hoarsely. He didn't remember screaming, but maybe he had been.

"Did I ever tell you about the Kiss of Lethe?"

Lex automatically shook his head, still too sex-drunk to think clearly.

Clark lifted his head a little and smiled sheepishly. "Well, it's one of my powers. See, I can kiss someone and make them forget everything or anything I want."

Lex nodded twice before it struck him that Clark seemed to have regained his memory. But before he could speak, Clark went on.

"It's kind of less useful, but I have another ... um. Quirk."

Lex raised an eyebrow. "Do tell."

"There's this thing, where if I get fucked? I lose my memory until I fuck the person in return."

Lex stared for a moment. "You're such a liar."

Clark shook his head desperately. "No, it's true! You can ask my biological father!"

"What _possible_ purpose could that serve?" Lex asked doubtfully.

Clark shrugged. "I dunno? Fair play in sexual relationships?"

Lex narrowed his eyes at Clark, wishing momentarily that he was the one with heat vision. "And you neglected to mention this last night because ..."

Clark shifted a little, grinning. "Um. I forgot."


End file.
